shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Pangxie
Nevine PangXie is a student studying at a junior school in his village. He is absolutely different from others, resulting in being isolated by his teachers as well as his classmates. However, he doesn't realize the differences at all. Anyway, He has a magical guard which is used for collecting food. But to others, that's not the food! It's the blood. Everything will be clear one day... Information Full Name Pangxie Nickname None Gender Male Age 13 Height 160cm Weight 40Kg Description Physical Appearance PangXie is an orphan who has slightly blue skin with red eyes. He is bony and not tall at all. His curly hair is colorful, attracting countless people's eyes. However, it's always in a mess because of his carelessness. On his left face is a big scar left by a ghost he met several years ago. Clothing Dressed in a dark cloak, PangXie wears a special pure white sleeveless garment. It is said that this stuff was made by his dead mother who cast a spell over it afterwards to protect PangXie. It's rather strange that its size will be bigger as PangXie grows up. Once he puts on the clothes, the ghosts are not able to adhere to him, tormenting him. The pants, which ceases just below the knee is decorated with many patterns of crucifix. On his feet is a pair of straw sandals with several holes, exposing some of his toes to the air. Personality PangXie is quite a introverted person who gets used to living alone. His behavior is extremely abnormal. He enjoys sleeping in the wood instead of staying at home regardless of wind or rain. He will scream out hysterically for long time after he finishes a big meal at midnight. So horrible is he that no animals even the mosquitoes dare to approach him. Possessions Gourd PangXie usually carries this stuff, which hangs lightly with magic inside it. The gourd itself used to adsorb the ghosts and than transform them into blood as food for PangXie. PangXie keeps the gourd, hoping to seal the ghosts back into it every day.Category:Character Page Background Hometown Relations Casual acquaintance David Xiu: There is a very important stuff with him. It is a ruby which can enhance his energy. However, he cannot approach him because they are not familiar with each other very much, but PangXie is trying to get it. Classmate Xiao Ming: He is a pretty poor boy bullied by his classmates. He doesn't dare to resist, getting hurt very often. Having no idea to bear this, he suicided and became a ghost afterwards. Showing sympathy for XiaoMing, PangXie decided to help XiaoMing take revenge. But he also demanded that XiaoMing should give him the ruby owned by David Xiu. It would be easier to get the ruby this way because XiaoMing and David Xiu are good friends. However, XiaoMing failed at last. Stranger WangFan: He is just a passer-by in Pangxie's world. But he is also the only person that once helped PangXie. Family None. Pets None. History PangXie was always considered weirdo. Unlike other boys with complete families, his life wasn't smooth all the time. In order to satisfy his special live needs, he was always involved in fightings.Despite he had a magical gourd , still he was discontent and wanted more.